


Do It Yourself

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Apartment Living, F/M, Fluff, oh my god they were neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: Meg just wanted to fix a tear in her screen. Too bad she ended up at the wrong window...specifically, the one belonging to her obnoxious neighbor, Gabriel.





	Do It Yourself

Meg should have counted the windows more carefully. She could have sworn she’d gotten it right: sixth window from the left on the back of the building. But no, she realized, cursing under her breath as she did a frantic recount, she’d just removed the outer screen from the _fifth_ window, not the sixth…and a very amused Gabriel was now peering back at her from inside his apartment.

Meg sighed and let the screen slip from her grip to the grass with a soft thud. “Aw crap…”

“But soft!” declared Gabriel, flourishing a hand as he stepped forward. “What light through yonder window breaks…and enters?” He waggled his eyebrows and flashed a grin, hand coming down to settle over his heart. “It is the east, and Meg Masters is the sun!”

Meg rolled her eyes: leave it to a theater major to go for the dramatics. “Can it, Romeo: this isn’t what it looks like.”

“Really.” Gabriel leaned forward to rest his elbows on the windowsill and propped his chin up on one hand. “So it’s _not_ you trying to sneak into my bedroom? ’Cause that’s kinda what it looks like.”

Meg narrowed her eyes and pointed down at the screen she’d dropped. “It’s ripped.”

“So I’m aware.”

“So I thought it was _mine_, jackass, because mine’s ripped in the same spot, and I was trying to fix it!” She pulled a screen patch from her back pocket and held it up directly in front of Gabriel’s face. “See?”

Gabriel’s gaze flickered from the patch to the screen, then back up to Meg, and his grin widened. “Sure do.” He tilted his head and winked up at her. “And while I’m flattered as all get-out that you’d come up with such an elaborate scheme to get me alone in my bedroom, I gotta say, neighbor-mine, all you had to do was ask.”

“Ugh!” Meg threw down the patch and turned away, crossing her arms. “You’re…you’re…”

“Endearing? Adorable? Something you can no longer live without?”

Meg scoffed and kicked ruefully at the grass. “Yeah, something like that.”

“Glad to hear it. Say, you hungry?”

Arms still crossed, Meg turned around to see that Gabriel had straightened and was now looking at her with a curious expression. “What?”

“You hungry?” Gabriel repeated, gesturing over his shoulder in the direction of the kitchen. “‘Cause I was just about to whip up a batch of my world-famous chocolate chip banana pancakes, and they taste lots better with company.”

Meg gaped at him. “You’re for real, aren’t you?” she said.

“I’m always for real when it comes to you.”

The complete sincerity in his voice caught Meg off guard. She considered him for a moment, then gave what she hoped came across as an indifferent shrug. “I could eat.”

Gabriel quirked a smile. “Well, all right then. So, you wanna come in through the window, or…”

“I’ll use the front door, thanks.”

“Have it your way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [Do It Yourself](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/187476252342/hey-listen-i-know-i-just-technically-broke-into)


End file.
